Raj
by Estriella
Summary: – (...) Wszystko jest w porządku - zapewniła Brenda. (...) W Thomasie wezbrał gniew. Miał ochotę wrzeszczeć. Przeżyli, ale świat się skończył. Nic nigdy nie będzie w porządku!


Obudził się w nocy z imieniem Chucka zamarłym na ustach. Pot spływał mu z czoła i nie wiedział dłużej, czy oczy szczypią go od potu czy łez. Szara koszulka przylgnęła do jego mokrych pleców jak druga skóra. Dyszał ciężko, jak po długim biegu. Potrzebował dobrej chwili, by zarejestrować, że ktoś do niego mówi.

– ...rządku. Słyszysz mnie, Thomas? Wszystko już jest w porządku.  
Znajomy, uspakajający głos. Brenda, rozpoznał niemal natychmiast. Czemu...?  
– Czemu... tu... jesteś? – udało mu się wydukać z przerwami na głębsze wdechy. Powoli dochodził do siebie po krwawym koszmarze.  
– Słyszałam twoje krzyki. Thomas, wiem, że trudno jest ci zapomnieć, ale musisz spróbować. Mamy to już za sobą. Wszystko jest w porządku.  
W Thomasie wezbrał gniew. Miał ochotę nawrzeszczeń na Brendę, wykrzyczeć, że nigdy nie będzie w porządku, że nigdy nie zapomni, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Metaliczny posmak krwi ochłodził nieco jego temperament.  
Westchnął i skinął głową, dla świętego spokoju.  
– Ta, masz rację. Idź spać, Brenda. Nie musisz się mną przejmować.  
– Ale...  
– Brenda – uciął, być może ostrzej, niż było to konieczne, ale był zbyt zmęczony, by radzić sobie teraz z tym gównem. Chciał zostać sam. Wiedział, że już nie zaśnie.  
Dziewczyna wyszła z pokoju z marsową miną. Była zarówno zmartwiona i oburzona. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego Thomas nie chce przyjąć jej pomocy. Nie rozumiała, czemu wciąż rozpamiętuje grzechy, które zmuszony był popełnić, oraz dlaczego opłakuje przyjaciół, których stracił bezpowrotnie. Thomas nie planował jej tego wyjaśniać. Niewielu było już takich, którzy pojmowali to bez słów, jakby z ponurą akceptacją. Przeżyli, ale świat się skończył. Nic nigdy nie będzie w porządku.  
Thomas długo stał przy oknie, oglądając wschód słońca niewidzącym wzrokiem. W Raju zaczynał się nowy dzień – taki sam jak wczoraj i przedwczoraj i dzień wcześniej. Wszystko było teraz takie nudne i martwe, mimo iż tętniło kwitnącym życiem. Thomas nie pragnął wrócić do przeszłości wypełnionej ciągłym strachem o życie, ale brakowało mu adrenaliny, ruchu, wyzwań. Nie był przyzwyczajony do siedzenia bezczynnie w azylu, w którym nie groziło mu nic gorszego niż ukąszenie komara. Z nikim o tym nie rozmawiał. Ludzie stwierdziliby, że jest dziwakiem. Brenda rozpoczęłaby tyradę, że jego rozmyślenia są toksyczne i doprowadzą go w końcu do obłędu. Ale Thomasa do obłędu doprowadzała normalność, w którą nie potrafił się wpasować. Nigdy nie odzyskał wszystkich swoich wspomnień, nie pragnął tego, ale ten ostatni rok był wypełniony ciągłą walką o przetrwanie, bez chwili na zaczerpnięcie tchu, zabijał i sam wiele razy otarł się o śmierć, ciągle musiał być czujny i nieufny, oglądać się za siebie na każdym kroku, i oto nagle trafił do Raju, gdzie nie groził mu DRESZCZ, Pożoga, głód, strach, zdrada. Wszystko było cholernie idealne i to sprawiało, że krew w jego żyłach wrzała.  
Kiedy w południe skierował swe kroki w stronę jednego z ukończonych budynków, gdzie Minho zwołał Zgromadzenie, Thomas był już spokojniejszy, przywdział na twarz swój najlepszy uśmiech i nie wahał się, gdy naciskał na klamkę.  
W pokoju znajdował się długi, nieco koślawy drewniany stół, a na około niego stało sześć osób. Thomas skinął głową na powitanie, ale milczał.  
– Dobra, skoro szanowny Tommy raczył w końcu zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością, rozpocznijmy zgromadzenie – przemówił Minho, nie zaszczycając Thomasa spojrzeniem.  
Chłopak przekręcił oczami, ale nie skomentował sarkastycznej docinki przyjaciela. W ostatnich dniach tylko Minho uchodziło na sucho takie zachowanie. Kiedy to ktoś inny drażnił Thomasa, choćby w żartach, ten od razu rzucał mu się do gardła – w przypadku Gally'ego dosłownie.  
Zgromadzenie było nudne i ciągnęło się w nieskończoność. W trakcie poprzedniego Zgromadzenia, zwołanego dwa tygodnie wcześniej, wyłonili osoby odpowiedzialne za poszczególne prace – Minho ochrzcił ich prześmiewczo mianem Kapitanów – oraz dwóch przywódców, Minho i Thomasa – Minho uderzając się pięścią w pierś jak Tarzan, i nazwał ich dojrzale Generałami – więc teraz tylko komentowali przebieg prac przy budowach i uprawie ziemi. Thomas jednym uchem słuchał, drugim wypuszczał.  
Dopiero, kiedy Minho zszedł na temat eksploracji Raju, Thomas lekko się ożywił. Nie umknęło to uwadze Brendy i Minho, ale żadne z nich nie dało tego po sobie poznać. Kilka osób rzuciło pomysłami, ale Minho odrzucił je wszystkie machnięciem ręki, jakby odganiał natrętną muchę.  
– Myślałem raczej o czymś bardziej staromodnym. Ja i Tommy moglibyśmy każdego wieczora pobiegać w około, sprawdzić teren, z czasem zapuszczać się co raz dalej, najpierw badając wschód, później północ i tak dalej. Może znajdziemy jakieś zioła lecznicze, drzewa owocowe, albo jezioro ze słodką wodą.  
To ostatnie było ich priorytetem. Tuż za lasem rozciągała się piękna, piaszczysta plaża z widokiem na morze, ale woda w nim była słona, a tej pitnej, którą zgromadzili w ostatnie dwa tygodnie z małego tuż przy szczątkach starej szopy, w której niegdyś mieścił się Płaski Przenos, było już na wyczerpaniu.  
– Dlaczego akurat ty i Thomas? - rzucił ktoś, Thomas nie wiedział kto, bo był tak podekscytowany ideą opuszczenia bezpiecznej, znanej strefy Raju, że nie zwracał już dużej uwagi na swoje otoczenie. Myślami był hen daleko, za lasem i plażą, za morzem.  
Ale Minho wiedział, kto zadał pytanie i zirytowany zaszczycił je odpowiedzią:  
– No nie wiem, pomyślmy, to może mieć chyba jakiś pieprzony związek z faktem, że ja i Tommy byliśmy Zwiadowcami. Więc jak, Tommy, wchodzisz w to? – Thomas nie odpowiedział. Emocje, których od dawna nie czuł ścisnęło go za krtań. Zamiast tego po prostu przytaknął energicznie, mając nadzieję, że przyjaciel zrozumie jego reakcje. Zrozumiał. – Ktoś ma jakieś obiekcje?  
Nikt ich nie miał i Zgromadzenie szybko się skończyło, ale kiedy wszyscy już wyszli, Thomas wciąż stał zakotwiczony w jednym miejscu, wpatrzony w przyjaciela jak w obrazek.  
– Więc idziemy pobiegać, huh? Jak za starych dobrych czasów.  
Minho popatrzał na niego dziwnie, ale przytaknął. Thomas dostrzegł czający się w kącikach jego ust znany uśmieszek.  
– Jak za starych dobrych czasów – zgodził się.

Wyruszyli jeszcze tego samego wieczora, gdy słońce chyliło się ku horyzontowi, znacząc purpurą wierzchołki drzew w okolicznym lesie. Zabrali ze sobą kilka jabłek i gruszek i tylko jedną butelkę wody, którą musieli się dzielić – wiedzieli, że nie stać ich było na większy luksus, więc nie narzekali, gdy Patelniak kategorycznie zakazał im brać po jednej butelce na głowę.  
Biegli szybko, nieprzerwanie, przez kilka godzin. Thomas oddychał ciężko, gardło go paliło, podobnie jak stopy, ale nie zatrzymywał się. Tęsknił za tym. Nie wiedział nawet jak bardzo, póki nie zaczął tego wieczoru biec za Minho, tak jak niespełna rok temu, gdy wbiegali do Labiryntu.  
– Zróbmy sobie przerwę – wysapał Minho, gdy pokonali większą część plaży. Z prawej mieli las, z lewej ocean, a przed sobą, daleko daleko na wschód, zarys gór. Wcześniej Thomas ich nie widział, ale teraz gdy się przypatrzył, wyraźnie je widział, wciąż maleńkie, ale wiedział, że im bardziej będą się zbliżali, tym na większe będą wyglądały.  
– Brakowało mi tego – przyznał, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Nie wiedział jakiej reakcji oczekiwał po Minho, ze wszystkich ludzi, ale ten zwyczajnie się roześmiał, nieco ochryple, surowo. Thomas nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz słyszał, by Minho się śmiał – był pewien, że było to jeszcze na długo przed śmiercią Newta.  
– Myślałem, że powiesz coś takiego. Brenda wspominała, że ostatnio jesteś dziwny. Wiesz, dziwniejszy niż zwykle – poprawił szybko, z szyderczym uśmiechem. – Tak szybko zatęskniłeś za DRESZCZEM?  
Thomas wzdrygnął się i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że Minho żałuje swoich słów, ale wiedział, że przyjaciel nie przeprosi. Nie chciał, żeby przepraszał. Minho już taki był – zawsze mówił i robił zanim pomyślał, ale dzięki temu było w nim tyle szczerości – choć niekiedy ostrej jak sztylet, który kuł go w pierś, jak teraz – że było to niemal jedyną stałą, niezmienną rzeczą, jaka trzymała Thomasa przy zdrowych zmysłach. Te cechy charakteru sprawiały, że Thomas ufał Minho bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu.  
– Nie – odpowiedział po chwili ciążącej cichy. – Nie tęsknię za DRESZCZEM. Nie tęsknię za Labiryntem, ani na Pogorzeliskiem. Ale tęsknię za tym – skinął na plecaki i ich sportowe buty. – Za bieganiem. Za adrenaliną. Za wyzwaniami. Nienawidzę siedzieć w czterech ścianach i nie robić absolutnie nic. To daje mi za dużo czasu n e.  
Minho rozumiał. Oczywiście, że rozumiał. Jeśli nie on, to kto? Przeżyli to wszystko razem. Przetrwali. Byli tutaj, w Raju, ponownie wcielając się w rolę Zwiadowców. Za zakrętem nie czaili się Bóldrożercy, ani Żarówkostwory, ani Poparzeńcy, ani przeklęty DRESZCZ. Ale wspomnienia o tych wszystkich okropnościach były wciąż żywe w ich umysłach, jak stado syczących, wijących się węży. Zawsze będą, Thomas wiedział to na pewno. Nic nigdy nie będzie w porządku.  
Siedzieli jeszcze chwilę w ciszy, spokojnie jedząc czerwone, soczyste jabłka. Jeśli Thomas zbyt długo wpatrywał się w twarz Minho oświetloną blaskiem księżyca, zrzucił winę na Brendę. „Jesteście bardzo zżyci. Ty i Minho" powiedziała wczorajszego ranka, gdy jedli wspólnie śniadanie. Thomas odparł, że owszem i zapytał, czy się temu dziwiła, po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli. Brenda pokręciła zrezygnowana głową, ale niezadowolony grymas wykrzywił jej piękną twarz. „Miałam na myśli, że jesteście ze sobą naprawd o" wyrzuciła z siebie, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo. Nim Thomas zdążył odpowiedzieć, dziewczyna już odchodziła pospiesznie.  
Oczywiście, że jesteśmy blisko, Thomas prychnął w duchu.  
Zostali my tylko oni – Minho i Brenda. Z obojgiem był blisko. Oboje kochał i pragnął chronić.  
– Ruszajmy dalej – mruknął Minho, wyrywając go z rozmyśleń. – Może uda nam się dotrzeć do podnóża gór, nim wzejdzie słońce.  
Thomas zgodził się z przyjacielem, więc wstali szybko, założyli plecaki i ruszyli biegiem przed siebie.  
Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, udało im się dotrzeć do podnóża gór przed wschodem. Teraz, z bliskiej odległości góry wydawały się gigantyczne. Thomas nie mógł się nadziwić, jak mogli nie dostrzegać ich z Raju. Dopiero godzinę później, gdy obaj zaczęli się wspinać, Thomas zrozumiał, że cały teren jest raczej górzysty. Raj znajdował się zaś na spadzistym terenie i las, który rozrastał się pod górę, przesłaniał wszelką widoczność na wschodni łańcuch gór.  
Dotarcie na szczyt zajęło im znacznie mniej czasu, niż Thomas przewidywał. Było to zaskoczeniem choćby dlatego, że żaden z nich nie miał zbyt dużego doświadczenia w łażeniu po górach.  
– Nie jest aż tak stroma i wysoka, jak wydawało się z dołu – mruknął, spoglądając na miejsce, z której zaczęli wspinaczkę.  
Minho padł na ziemię, łapczywie łapiąc powietrze. Rozpostarł ręce i wbił wzrok w bezchmurne, błękitne niebo.  
– Ta, co nie zmienia faktu, że jestem cholernie zmęczony. I głodny. Umrę, jeśli za chwilę czegoś nie zjem – mruknął. Nie wykonał jednak żadnego ruchu w kierunku plecaka, który zrzucił kilka minut wcześniej, by sięgnąć po prowiant. Thomas sięgnął więc po dwie gruszki i dwa jabłka, oraz odkręcił do wpół pełną butelkę wody i usiadł przy przyjacielu. Podał mu jego porcję, którą tamten przyjął z niemal grzesznym jękiem i obaj zaczęli chciwie się pożywiać.  
– Mi też tego cholerstwa brakowało – wypalił ni stąd ni zowąd Minho. Nie patrzył jednak na Thomasa, wciąż wpatrywał się w niebo. Jakby spodziewał się, że ujrzy tęczę i biegnące po niej jednorożce. Albo mapę prowadzącą do źródła słodkiej wody.  
Thomas nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby na to odpowiedzieć, toteż milczał.  
Kiedy odpoczęli, wstali i zaczęli się rozglądać. Z góry mieli lepszy widok na otaczający ich teren. Na wchód ciągnęło się pasmo górskie, daleko na północy majaczyły mniejsze i większe pagórki porośnięte zielenią i różnymi drzewami – Thomas z tej odległości nie potrafił rozróżnić żadnego z ich, ale po dwóch tygodniach wpatrywania się jedynie w choinki i świerki, każde inne drzewo wydawało się niemal egzotyczne. Na południu tylko las, który zdawał się nie mieć końca, rozrastający się również na zachód, przysłaniając widok na Raj.  
Postanowili zejść po drugiej stronie góry i kierować się dalej na wschód.  
Wędrowali jeszcze długo, stracili poczucie czasu. Byli zmęczeni, ale zdesperowani – woda i prowiant dawno się skończyły i wiedzieli, że choć bez żywności uda im się wrócić do Raju, bez wody będzie znacznie ciężej. Już czuli się, jakby połknęli pustynie – piach między zębami, przeraźliwa szorstkość języka i popękane, spierzchnięte wargi nie pomagały zdusić pragnienia.  
Wyczuli to, nim usłyszeli. Usłyszeli, nim zobaczyli.  
Chłodna, wilgotna bryza. Szum wody i huk, przeplatające się nieprzerwanie.  
Wodospad.  
Woda spadała z ponad stumetrowej wysokości, rozbijając się w szerokim na kilometr i długim na pięćset metrów naturalnie wyżłobionym korycie. W kaskadach wody błyszczały świetliste kolory tęczy. Biała piana bulgotała i piętrzyła się u stóp żywej ściany wody.  
Podmuchy szalejącego przy wodospadzie wiatru i rozpryski świeżych, zimnych kropel dodały Thomasowi sił i odnowiły w nim pokłady energii. Nieoczekiwanie, w przypływie radości, Thomas rzucił się Minho na szyję, ściskając go jak boa dusiciel, wrzeszcząc mu do ucha, przekrzykując ryk żywiołu.  
Minho na chwilę odwzajemnił uścisk, a potem odepchnął Thomasa od siebie, studząc jego zapał.  
– Zanim zaczniemy świętować upewnijmy się, że jest powód.  
Thomas wiedział, że przyjaciel ma rację. Ruszyli więc szybko do koryta, nachylili się i niemal równocześnie umoczyli palce w wodzie, a następnie podnieśli je do ust i polizali.  
– Wygląda na to, że jest powód do świętowania – zauważył Minho, gdy stało się jasne, że Thomas nie planuje się odezwać. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu Thomas uznał to jednak za zaproszenie do ponownego uścisku, więc niewiele myśląc znów zarzucił Minho ręce na szyję, ale tym razem nie ściskał za mocno. Minho w odpowiedzi objął go w pasie i oparł czoło o jego bark, przytykając zimny nos do rozgrzanej szyi Thomasa. Między nimi było wystarczająco dużo przestrzeni, by nie uznać tego za niestosowne, ale Thomas, choć sam tego nie rozumiał, pragnął ten dystans zmniejszyć. Chciał poczuć Minho całym sobą. Poczuć, że obaj są żywi. W tych dniach nie wystarczyła sama świadomość, by uwierzyć.  
Kiedy w końcu oderwali się od siebie – nie ważne po jakim czasie, dla Thomasa to wciąż było zbyt szybko – napełnili butelkę wodą, zakręcili szczelnie korek i niemal z czcią schowali ją do plecaka Minho. Ruszyli w drogę zaraz po tym.  
Wyminęli górę, z której zeszli – przejście przez nią byłoby szybsze, ale obaj doszli do wniosku, że są zbyt zmęczeni na wspinaczkę – i ruszyli w stronę Raju przez las. Nie wybrali plaży, bo bieg po piasku był znacznie cięższy. Planowali również po drodze zerwać kilka leśnych jagód i jarzyn, bo głód wykręcał im żołądki w supeł marynarski.

Gally był pierwszą osobą, która powitała ich w Raju. I przez powitanie Thomas miał na myśli przelotne spojrzenie w ich kierunku i niemal niedostrzegalne skinienie głową. Drugą osobą była Brenda.  
Dziewczyna wyściskała ich obu i rozpromieniła twarz w szerokim uśmiechu, ale zmarszczka między brwiami jeszcze nie zdążyła się wygładzić i Thomas wiedział, że Brenda spędziła całe godziny na zamartwianiu się o nich, o, wyczekując ich powrotu. I nagle zrobiło mu się wstyd, że tak źle potraktował ją w nocy, gdy próbowała pomóc mu pozbierać się po sennym koszmarze. Nie zasługiwała na to. Może nie rozumiała Thomasa – i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zrozumie, nie pod tym jednym względem – ale dbała o dobro Thomasa i Thomas ją kochał.  
Nim się zorientował, co robi, już podrywał ją z ziemi, otaczając ochronnie ramionami. Brenda zachichotała, szczęśliwa, ale i zaskoczona.  
Minho przez chwilę przyglądał im się z nieczytelną miną, ale zaraz potem jakby się otrząsnął i ruszył w stronę centrum Raju, wymachując prawie pustą butelką – większość wody wypili w drodze powrotnej, zostało jej już ledwie na łyk.  
Thomas nie zwrócił większej uwagi na dziwne zachowanie przyjaciela, opuścił w końcu Brendę i odsunął się. Dostrzegł Gally'ego zerkającego na nich ukradkiem zza szerokiej choinki. Musiał zdusić w sobie pogardliwe prychnięcie. Gally wyglądał jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy bardziej wolałby skręcić Thomasowi kark, czy raczej zamienić się z nim miejscami. Może chciałby jednego i drugiego.  
– Udało się nam. Znaleźliśmy słodką wodę – powiedział w końcu.  
Jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe, Brenda uśmiechnęła się szerzej.  
– To cudownie, Thomas! Nasze zapasy się już kończą. Daleko stąd?  
Przez chwilę Thomas ważył słowa, nim je wypowiedział.  
– Za górami – wskazał na wschód. - Biegnąc, pokonaliśmy z Minho odległość do gór w ciągu jednej nocy. Połowę dnia zajęło dojście do wodospadu. Trochę więcej zajął powrót, bo zamiast wspinać się na górę, obeszliśmy ją.  
Brenda przytaknęła, na znak, że zrozumiała, ale miała zamyśloną minę.  
– Jutro musicie zabrać tam więcej osób. Trzeba przygotować butelki i wszystkie naczynia, jakie znajdziemy – mówiła cicho, bardziej do siebie, niż do Thomasa. – Musimy uzupełnić nasze zapasy na najbliższe dni i pomyśleć, w jaki inny sposób możemy transportować wodę. O ile takowy istnieje.  
– Jutro – zgodził się Thomas, dając jednoznacznie do zrozumienia, że dziś nie ma zamiaru robić niczego innego poza odpoczynkiem. Nogi miał jak z ołowiu, a powieki mu ciążyły – nie spał od wielu, wielu godzin.  
Brenda zdawała się doskonale wiedzieć, co miał na myśli, bo uśmiechnęła się nieco mniej weselej i popchnęła go delikatnie w stronę jego domu – chatki zbitej z krzywych desek, z przeciekającym dachem i dużym łóżkiem z kilku kłód i długiej miękkiej trawy – jedyną rzeczą, za jaką Thomas był w tej chwili gotów zabić. Jego dom był tylko prowizoryczną chałupką, jedną z pierwszych jakie postawili w Raju własnymi rękami. Powoli, zbierając narzędzia i materiały, Streferzy zaczynali stawiać budowle solidniejsze i bardziej trwałe – Thomas miał wątpliwości, czy jego domek z zapałek przetrwa pierwszą burzę.

Kiedy jego głowa dotknęła poduszki ogarnął go przelotny strach, że gdy zamknie oczy ujrzy twarz Chucka, Teresy, albo Newta, ale nic podobnego nie miało miejsca. Zamiast tego zasnął z uśmiechniętą twarzą Minho uwiecznioną pod powiekami i przespał bez snów resztę dnia i większą część nocy.  
Jakoś wiedział, kiedy się zbudził nad ranem, że nic już nie będzie takie samo. Wczorajsza podróż z Minho uświadomiła mu, czego nie czuł do Brendy. Kochał ją, był pewien, że ją kocha, ale teraz był tak samo pewien, że nie jest w niej zakochany. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie był i nigdy nie będzie.


End file.
